


Shore Leave

by McDonald195 (orphan_account)



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dom Reyes Vidal, M/M, mass effect andromeda - Freeform, post story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/McDonald195
Summary: After dealing with the Archon and bringing relative peace to the Andromeda Galaxy, Micah Ryder returns to Kadara to find the one person he can be himself around.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoehoehoelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoehoehoelt/gifts).



> Dedicated to Hoehoehoelt! I just finished Mass Effect Andromeda for the first time the other week, so this was fun!
> 
> If you have a commission you'd like me to write, find the information on my Tumblr, https://championoftheinquisitivewarden.tumblr.com

Kadara port; even since all of the conflict between Sloane’s Outcasts and the Charlatan’s Collective, Micah hadn’t had the time to make it back for a proper visit, what with all of the issues surrounding the Kett and Meridian he’d been burdened with. Now, however, with the port coming into view as the Tempest made its final descent, he could already feel himself relaxing as the anticipation built within him.

“Coming into land, Pathfinder,” Kallo told him as he turned away from the galaxy map, heading towards the ship’s exit. “How long will we be here, if you don’t mind me asking? I don’t like keeping the Tempest here too long.”

“My business here shouldn’t keep me longer than a few days; take the Tempest out from the port if it helps.” He offered, feeling a little less rigid now that he was back at Kadara. He didn’t wait for the reply, walking quickly through and out of the Tempest. He paused as he left the ship, basking in the warm breeze of Kadara’s evening. It would be a good night, he thought to himself as he passed through the gate into the main portion of the port. A bustling and not entirely lawful crowd of people had never been where Micah thought he’d feel comfortable, but here he was, simply standing in the midst of all the people wandering to and from whatever questionable business they were currently undertaking. He started onward, passing by several people who called out to him, including members of his own crew, but at this point, he simply pretended he couldn’t hear them. He could always apologize later if it was necessary, and right now he needed to get to a certain bar to meet with a certain individual.

Kralla’s Song was as typically unappealing as ever, filled with people Micah could only assume were engaged in some sort of crime, the pungent stench of stale piss and whatever the bartender had used to try and mask the smell hung around the area. Walking down into the bar, Micah saw the one man who made it feel as if a vice had just been removed from his heart.

“Ah, Ryder, there you are.” Reyes’ voice hitting him like the backdraft of the Tempest. “I was wondering when you would show up. Have any trouble along the way?”

Micah sighed, leaning over the bar as Reyes slid him a drink. “Tann and the others, all their political bullshit kept us busy for way too long.” He ran a hand through his hair, turning to face Reyes. “Your help back there; you really made a difference.”

Reyes shrugged. “What can I say? I’m pretty important wherever I end up.”

This actually drew a laugh from Micah, something he’d found Reyes to be unique in his ability to make happen. “I guess you are, here especially.” He glanced over at Umi, who was busy serving another customer. “Does being in charge of the whole port get you a discount around here?”

His comment earned him a playful punch to the arm. “I’m trying not to advertise that, Ryder. For now, it’s better for everyone if they believe that Keema is in charge.” Micah had to agree, if people found out that the Angaran in charge of the Port was actually just a figurehead for another human, the Angaran’s might get unhappy again and kick up a fuss.

"Still, nothing you can’t work out from the shadows, huh?” Micha commented.

Reyes shook his head. “Oh no, I’m happy doing what I do best from behind closed doors, that’s where I work best.”

Another chuckle from Micah, as he leant closer to Vidal. “I think I’ve got quite a good idea of what you’re like behind closed doors.”

This time it was Reyes’ turn to laugh. “Well played, Ryder.” He smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. Reyes had clearly started without him, Micah noticed. “So, will your Pathfinder duties be taking you away from here very soon?”

“I’ve got a few days here, that’s about as much as I can spare at the minute, what with all the colonizing that needs doing to support all the people still on the Nexus, not to mention the Arks which haven’t arrived yet.”

He felt a hand on his back, Reyes sighing. “There are other Pathfinders, Ryder. This isn’t all on you. You just defeated the Archon and saved all of Andromeda, which should earn you some time away from the Tempest.”

Micah pondered his words for a moment. He wanted to agree, his heart hurt at the thought of leaving Reyes so soon after he’d been able to get back to him. But he could still hear his father’s disapproving voice in his head, telling him that he had his duty to the people of Andromeda.

“I dunno, Reyes. It might be a while before I’m properly free to be here, with you.” He sighed, hating the words even as they came out of his mouth. “Trust me, I wish I could be here more, but I’ve got my work to deal with, and you’ve got your own.”

There was a sigh, Reyes’ hand on Micah’s back softening, and Micah hoped he wouldn’t take it away, every second of contact elevated some of the pressure he felt almost constantly. “It seems to me, that if you can’t spend long here, and don’t know when you’ll be back, that it would be in both of our best interests to make the most of your time here.” He took Micah’s hand, his eyes gazing into Micah’s melting him to the core. “Perhaps we should find out for ourselves what I’m best at behind closed doors? There are many places on Kadara where two men can go to be alone.”

“You read my mind, Vidal,” Micah grinned as he let Reyes lead the way, the pair coming to a storage room quite out of the way. “Let’s go, Charlatan.”

“By all means, Pathfinder,” Reyes replied, hitting the button to close and lock the door as his shirt hit the ground.


End file.
